vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102823-suggestion-zone-that-encourages-active-activity
Content ---- ---- Daily quests: Do them once daily and your done. Repeatable content: Do it as much as you want throughout the day. Surely not that hard to understand? | |} ---- ---- ---- +1 !! We agree again Tex. I LOVED Wintergrasp. I had my IRL mail forwarded, there. I lived there! I would spend my entire day there, weekends even, killing Alliance over and over and over and over and over again. It was a lot of fun to have that large scale battle, destructive walls, tanks, catapults etc all day long. I don't remember the timers, but they're weren't long and there was warning that went off when it was about to start too. This should be redone on a bigger scale in Wildstar. I would resub if it was... sadly not before you're rid of me on August 3rd. | |} ---- ---- Chua could not deduct that from post. So Chua to understand something to be done over and over. Sound....more tedious then dailies. Chua understand idea behind it, but not really convinced will work as intended. | |} ---- There are ways this can (and should) be done. A good analogue I can come up with is the namesake of Rift and the FATE quests of FFXIV:ARR. Now, neither of those were that fun on their own to grind for hours and hours on end, but the idea of having random content appearing I've covered before. I've brought up having randomly-generating "events" that happen across entire zones in instances for 50s and I've also brought up randomly appearing zone bosses and/or PVP objectives. To other points, I've also brought up having sort of "boast mode" dungeons that make the existing dungeons more difficult and interesting for 50s to replay and so on. At issue is the nature of the rewards. The stated issue is that there isn't enough "carrot" to keep people in-game grinding away at content all the time outside raid times once the elder gem cap is hit, so what do you reward players with for doing this in order to not invalidate the gear progression (a la WoW's constant stream of welfare epics complaints). Therein lies the crux of this argument, not in what can be done, for a lot could certainly be done. It's why should anyone want to do it, since for many people here it's apparently not enough for the love of the achievement. Especially for people who aren't into housing or crossing into other modes of play. A few suggestions off the top of my head: -Exclusive housing decor (because why not?) -The mats a crafter could use to modify stats and slots on dungeon-dropped gear to make it more useful for the recipient (so that you can get a piece of gear with Finesse and Grit for your DPS Slinger, then run a bunch of dungeons or open world events to get what you need to change Grit to Moxie or Crit) -Exclusive cosmetic decor, as in titles and costume gear you can't get anywhere else that is BoP If we had the answer to that, the rest of this would only be a matter of time and design. Everyone likes going somewhere and doing something fun at random with a zone full of people. It's just important not to invalidate the importance of large-scale, coordinated raid and PVP styles by making the rewards too gear-related. | |} ---- Even GW2 did it pretty well (before they nerfed drop rates into oblivion.) I'd love to have something like this to do for when I'm done with dailies and don't have the focus for group content. Some people like to just chill out and mindlessly grind. It helps me relax. Unfortunately, I can't really get that in Wildstar at the moment because there are no good places to do it (at least none that are worth the time.) | |} ---- Which is why any such zone shouldn't be reliant on faction balance ... Making another WoW comparison, remember the little PVP Objectives in zones like Hellfire Peninsula and Zangarmarsh? Like "Hold Three Towers" or "Capture Four Points" and things like that? That's more what I'm talking about. Several small objectives instead of one huge "win or be locked out" battle royale. Maybe some Eldan Towers need rebooted every thirty minutes. First time to capture four towers gets something like 5% Rep bonus in the Dailies Zones. Basically, something small but not totally insignificant - while at the same time, not being so OMGBBQAWESOME that the less-populated side feels like it's doomed if it doesn't win. Again, I am just spit-balling here. | |} ---- You know, I hate its interface for it and I think it's really a square peg for the round PVP hole, but EVE Online does have some great ideas with this. Since Wildstar has no problem ripping PLEX out of their playbook, there's no shame in, let's say, open world guild battlegrounds. So, not even a factional thing, let's call it pretty much a free for all, with the maximum in any friendly-fire-free group being five. You can run into the zone and hold a tower or node, and for doing so you're rewarded some kind of currency. And people will be trying to take it away from you, and if they do, they get part of your credit for dislodging you. So it becomes a matter of how long you try to hold it on your own before someone comes along and takes a part of your hard work. Or Protostar starts a combat reality show, like a Hunger Games style zone where you walk in and everything is instantly free-for-all. As you kill players and cap objectives, your "star power" rises and people start throwing you buffs, but it makes you worth more to kill. It could be in a huge, variable arena that resets once every few hours, and you could have the announcer guy giving great lines while it's going on. Or even that old-hat guild-run badlands area that I think GW tried (I don't remember which game, but someone probably does). Where a guild can build a fortress and try to hold land in a sort of RTS kind of way from other guilds. The ceiling of a guild ensures you can't hold everything. There come certain times that lands become "claimable" or "assailable". At least as far as PVP-side works go. | |} ---- Yeah, I'm not sure that's in doubt (and that it's not in Carbine's hopper right now). The question isn't so much what Carbine can do, since they can do a lot. The question is what they can reward us with that isn't going to be an issue for anyone else. I think if we can answer that million dollar question, it's all a matter of development time. | |} ---- I have found a flaw with your suggestion. Here it is.... Summoning 5 and 20 man bosses isn't solo PvE content. So those that enjoy solo PvE won't really enjoy that. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's why it's a bad idea, if there are decent rewards for the effort put in. That's why WoW switched from that to dailies. The craziest people will just do them for 20 hours a day with short naps. The developers will have to tune things so that those people do not become unstoppable juggernauts of awesomeness. They've got to do something to ensure the 20th hour in a row is not as rewarding as the 1st hour. The simplest way to do that is daily quests, so it's the one we keep seeing. I suppose there could be something tying into the rest XP system, where the amount of reward you get is proportional to the amount of your rest XP bar remaining. But would it be better enough than daily quests to be worth bothering with? | |} ---- Forgive me if I'm wrong here, but... Wasn't this the whole point of this game? | |} ----